Undercover
by TeamGredAndForge
Summary: Magnus is planning on proposing to Alec, but first he must go undercover to find out where Alec's heart truly lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare (my idol ****)**

**A/N: Hey! This is my second mortal instruments fanfic and once again, I am going to base it on Magnus and Alec. Because I love them. Please read my first fanfic 'For You'. Well, obviously read this first. Please review **** I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

Undercover

Chapter 1:

Magnus strolled along the walkway, glancing into shops as he went by. Clothes, clothes, clothes, they were all that he saw. The incredible urge to take a walk into a designer shop and buy something ridiculously expensive was becoming increasingly difficult to resist. _No, _he thought to himself, _I am here for one reason and on reason only._

Eventually, his eyes fell on the jewellery shop. He smiled. He actually _had _managed to get there without being sidetracked. He really did love Alec. He pushed open the door, walking headfirst into a tall, blonde haired man. He was carrying a small bag, inevitably holding something small, shiny and expensive. The man looked him up and down, taking in Magnus' 'unique' appearance. He smirked, and pushed past and out through the door. Magnus shrugged, uncaring, and closed the door behind him.

It was stuffy in the shop, and there was a pretty, petite woman standing behind the counter. Unlike the blonde man, she smiled warmly at Magnus. Women tended to appreciate him more. _And Alec appreciates me too._ He smiled at the thought of his favourite person (except Chairman Meow, obviously, if he counted as a person.)

After about 10 minutes of browsing, Magnus' eyes fell on a large, pure white-gold ring. It was plain, except for an almost impossible-to-see engraving. It said: _'Forever and Always'._ He didn't even glance at the price tag hanging underneath the small red velvet box. He looked towards the woman at the counter and said: "This one will do nicely."

She smiled, took a small key from her pocket and opened the glass cabinet, taking the ring and closing the box on it.

After Magnus had paid on his credit card, he left the shop, glad he had done what he had set out to do.

There was only one thing left to do. To find out if Alec still loved Jace.

**A/N: So, first chapter. Yes, its weird that Magnus has already brought the ring for Alec before he finds out if he still loves Jace, but the reason will be revealed towards the end of the story. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. This includes Jace. And yeah, its short, but I'm afraid long stories are not my talent. Please review. Pretty please?**

Chapter 2:

Jace rang the bell outside Magnus' apartment. The door mysteriously opened, and he heard Magnus call from inside: "Just come in!" He stepped inside, shut the door behind him, and promptly stepped on Chairman Meow, who yowled and glared at him with huge eyes.

"I am truly sorry, Chairman Meow," Jace said sincerely. "I hope you will find it in your noble heart to forgive me." He laughed when the cat spat at him, and walked by ignoring the hisses coming from his recently acquired enemy. He had always hated cats. Especially spoiled ones that got regular parties in their honour.

Magnus looked up from his neon green armchair and stared sternly at Jace.

"Please, have a drink," he said. Jace nodded, taking the empty glass from the counter and taking a seat on the comfy sofa. Magnus stood up and strolled lazily towards where there was a collection of bottles. His golden skin was not covered in the usual dusting of glitter, and he looked tired without a thick line of black shaping his cat-like eyes.

"Red? White?" _In a way_, Jace thought_, he looked _weary."Or something stronger?" When Jace raised his eyebrow, he sighed. "Your right," he said. "Its too early for vodka and coke." He tipped his own drink away (which Jace guessed was vodka and coke, which was also a tad strange as Magnus usually went for something a little more… _exotic._)

"Coffee? Tea? Lemonade? Water?" He looked exasperated. "Goddamit, _say something!" _Jace, feeling bewildered at Magnus' sudden outburst, asked for coffee and sat watching Magnus pour coffee into a pink tinted glass. _Strange, coffee in a glass?_ Jace eventually put it down to Magnus suffering from a hangoverand took the coffee. He took a sip, and found that it tasted strange, sort of…_fruity._ He put the glass down.

"So, what do you want? You told me to come?"

Magnus smiled sweetly. "You'll see."

Jace stared, confused, into the eyes of the warlock, and suddenly felt a strange tiredness come over him. His eyes were drifting shut. He tried to stand up but his legs were not working. He tried to call out to Magnus, but his voice didn't work.

The gradually dimming yellow of the walls turned black, and he felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Magnus looked over the body of Jace, and poked his arm to check he was sleeping. He was. He took the glass, and felt inside the drink. The petal of the flower still laced the glass, and its magic had worked wonders. Magnus took Jace into his arms and threw him onto the bed in the spare room. He locked the door, and smiled. Jace would not wake up for another 24 hours, and so when he woke up Magnus would have taken him home anyway, and he would not remember a thing that had happened.

His plan was going perfectly.

**A/N: So, there we are! Still a lot of the story to unfold, so please follow it and wait and see what happens! Laterssss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! I was thinking about what to write in this chapter in geography today ;) Yes, it's rather predictable. But I hope you like it anyway :) pleeeease review. =] **

Chapter 3:

Magnus absent-mindedly twirled a stray hair in his fingers. Usually he would have cried out in horror and rushed to the mirror, reaching for the hair product. However, this time was different. Magnus was waiting.

The doorbell rang.

He smiled.

* * *

Clary rang the doorbell to Magnus' apartment. It was twilight, and the sky was cloudy, hiding any moonlight. Her fiery red curls glowed under the light of the street lamp, and her skin was as pale as ever. When Magnus opened the door he welcomed her.

"Clary! Come in, it's so good to see you." Clary wanted to raise her eyebrow, but as she couldn't she simply stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Err… hi."

She followed Magnus into the lounge, taking the pink-tinted glass.

"Drink? How about a white wine to begin a pleasant evening?"

She nodded, disturbed by the way Magnus was acting. Taking a sip of the wine, which was sweet and delicious, she sat.

"So…err… Magnus. What is this about? I presume it's not a social call?"

"No, my darling, not really." He smiled seductively (whether he intended it to be seductive or not.) Just sit back, and relax. I will explain it all later."

Clary was about to answer, but she felt her eyes beginning to close. Sleep invited her. And the last face she saw was the smiling face of the warlock as she drifted into dreams.

* * *

As Magnus carried Clary into the spare room, and lay her next to the sleeping Jace, he convinced himself he was doing the right thing. Jace obviously could not walk in on Magnus' plan. Clary would undoubtedly be too hurt to witness it.

No matter how much he disliked the golden-eyed Shadowhunter, he would never wish to bring misery onto him by hurting his love. Magnus was out to hurt no one.

But he knew that the pain brought onto himself would be too much to bare, if the answer he wished with all his might to hear did not come true.

**A/N: Yes, it's short again! I'm sorry, I just can't do long chapters. I don't do rambling. Please review! Chapter 4 may be tonight or tomorrow. Depends how long it is ;) latersss. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 ;) Hope you like ;)**

Chapter 4:

Magnus could hear his own footsteps echoing from the bricked walls of the abandoned factories around him as he walked slowly towards the Institute. He saw couples, old and young, hand-in-hand moving towards the romantic restaurants that lined the district where he lived.

He had decided to walk to the Institute instead of using a car, bike, or any form of magic. The cool night air cleared his head, and for what he was about to do, Magnus felt the need to be in zen-mode when he saw Alec.

He breathed deeply and went over and over what he was going to say. Over and over he thought it through. And yet every time he changed his mind. He could tell that there was no way he could plan this.

As he strode over the bridge, he stopped to glance down at the river beneath. He poked his head over the bridge, and stared at his reflection in the deep still blackness of the river.

Golden eyes stared back at him. Tawny hair ruffled in the light breeze. Magnus ran his hand through the mass of blonde on his head, confused as to why someone would simply _leave _their hair to its own devices. Gel was his best friend, and this was probably the first time he had ever left the apartment without his hair spiked up- or at least, with a little product in it.

He shook his head, and moved on.

* * *

Alec looked into the mirror.

He saw something he didn't like. A pale face and large, bewildered eyes. He wished he could be as good-looking as Magnus was to him. He wished he could be witty like Jace. He wished that he could be perfect, in every way. But to him, he was not what he wished he was. He was not confident. And he wished he was.

He sighed and turned his head from the mirror. Into the library he went, and took a random book from the nearest shelf. Without looking at his choice, he sat on the floor, leaning against the bookcase, and stared up at the ceiling. He had not seen Magnus in days, and had called earlier today. Magnus had told him that they would see each other tomorrow, but he had been very busy recently.

What if Magnus was going to leave him? He shuddered at the thought, and wanting to distract himself, he glanced down at the book. Before he could begin _The Shadowhunter Life, _Isabelle entered the room.

"Ah! Alec!" She skipped over to him, and sat on the floor ahead of him. "I've been meaning to find you!"

Alec smiled at his little sister and pushed the black-leather bound volume away from him. She looked so young; happiness was spread across her face and her long dark hair fell over her shoulders. He wished his life was as simple as hers.

"I need to ask you something," she said, breathlessly. "You know, don't you, that I've been spending a lot of time with Simon recently…"

She trailed off, hoping to read Alec's expression. He raised his eyebrows, and beckoned her to continue.

"Well… I was wondering if you minded if I… got in a relationship with him." She smiled hopefully, and added: "Y'know, like the way Jace and Clary are."

Alec eyed her expression. There was something new about her- a brightness he had never seen before- except when she was drunk. _Now that was a thought…_

"Are you drunk?" he enquired. She looked appalled.

"I'm not drunk, and I'm not joking! I've never been more serious in my life."

"Well… why should I mind?" he answered, receiving a huge smile from his little sister. "I admit, I don't really like the mund… the vampire… but then I am dating a warlock, so what's the difference between you and me?"

She grinned. "No difference. _Thank you_ Alec. You know your permission matters more to me than Mum and Dad's." And with that she left.

Alec's mouth was open in shock. _She respected his permission more than their Mum and Dad's. _He felt a surge in his chest and happily picked up the heavy book he had tossed aside, all worries forgotten.

* * *

Two hours later, Magnus arrived at the Institute. He felt nervous, and when Alec opened the door, he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"Jace!" Alec looked happy, Magnus thought, happier than usual. He desperately hoped that it wasn't simply the fact that he loved to see Jace.

"Alec!" He felt surprised to here Jace's voice come out of his mouth, and not his own. "Let's take a walk, Alec, and catch up."

"Sure." Alec turned, grabbing a long black coat, and followed Magnus out of the door.

They began to walk, round the corner and towards the park. Magnus was trying to read Alec's expression. He was happy about something definitely, but whether it was that he was with 'Jace' or something else was the question. Magnus took a deep breath.

"Alec, I need to tell you something." Alec stopped and looked straight into his eyes.

"What is it?" He looked confused. "Tell me."

Magnus felt something deep in his stomach. Was it fear, or guilt, for what he was about to do?

"There's something I've always hidden away from you… from everyone. I knew I would never…fit in…if I told anyone." Alec was looking bewildered at 'Jace's' sudden emotional outburst. "Alec… I love you." He took a deep breath, and waited for the reaction from Alec.

Before Alec, who looked completely shocked, managed to say anything, something jumped out of the shadows. It was a demon, Magnus guessed, disguised as a tall, platinum-blonde boy, about 17. It jumped onto Alec, who cried out and tried to grab at it. But it was too strong and had Alec's arms locked down. It was going to bite, Magnus knew, and before he knew what he was doing, blue sparks flew out of his hands and hit the demon square on the head. It howled and released Alec, and then ran away towards the park.

Alec, jaw open, stared at Magnus.

"M…Magnus?" He looked dumfounded. "It's you, isn't it? What do you think you are doing?" Anger spread over his face and he pushed Magnus away, who had stepped forward.

"Alec…please…"

"No, Magnus. I've had enough." Alec was shaking his head frantically, his eyes closed. "Why did you have to do that? All this… going undercover…and lying to me." He opened his eyes and looked at Magnus intently. "This isn't going to work, Magnus, if you are going to be like this."

Magnus stared at Alec in horror. _What had he done? _

"Magnus… it's over." Alec turned his back on Magnus, turning his head one last time towards him.

"You…should have just _asked_."

Alec walked away, leaving Magnus standing alone.

Magnus felt shocked. He could feel his heart shattering inside, and in a sudden bout of anger, he punched the wall shouting: "WHY?" His face was twisted into one of agony, and when he turned to see if Alec had truly gone and left him, he saw the empty darkness of the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay my last chapter was actually a reasonable length :D WOOP.**

Chapter 5:

Alec left Magnus behind him, and his legs felt numb as he walked away from the one person he truly loved. His heart felt like it was going to break and once he had turned the corner where no one could see him, he broke down. _What had he done?_ But then he thought about what Magnus had done, and he wiped the tears from his eyes and continued.

Magnus had done this. Not him. Magnus had been the one who had gone behind his back. Magnus had believed that Alec still loved Jace.

He took a deep breath, trying to prevent the tears from coming once more and he opened the door to the Institute, walking inside and shutting the door on the relationship which had been his life up until that moment.

* * *

When Magnus opened the door to the spare room, he found Jace and Clary still lying on the bed peacefully sleeping. _Together _he thought regretfully. He himself had changed back, but he had long lank hair and pure skin- no makeup; no gel; no tight leather clothes.

Magnus took Jace out and placed him two or three blocks away under a tree. He then fetched Clary and laid her next to him. They would remember nothing in the morning.

Before he left them, Magnus took in their peaceful embrace and felt a pang of sadness, knowing he had single-handedly thrown all that away.

* * *

Jace woke, blinking. He felt disorientated and gazed, confused, at his surroundings. There was a road in front of him, and a café. He was leaning against a tree; lying on the green grass next to him was Clary. He smiled to see her sleeping form, and the curls of hers which he loved were spread over the grass, contrasting with the green.

She yawned, and her large, emerald eyes opened and feel on Jace. She looked bewildered and he laughed. He supported her, helping her to sit up.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"No idea. All I know is I can't remember anything."

"Maybe…maybe we got drunk?"

"I guess so..." He screwed his eyes shut, trying to remember. "Nope, nothing. I can't remember a thing."

"Must have got drunk then."

She laughed and stood up, pulling Jace up with her, and they left towards home hand-in-hand.

* * *

As Alec trudged back to the library to continue his book, he heard a sound coming from the library. A scuffling. Curious, he pushed open the door. Leaning against the bookcase to his right Isabelle and Simon were in a passionate embrace. Simon's hands were exploring Isabelle's curves; his mouth was travelling down her neck…

"Stop!" Alec shouted. Simon jumped away from Isabelle, eyes wide and if he could have blushed, he would.

"Alec!" Isabelle cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He…he was going to bite you!" he stammered.

"I was not!" Simon looked angry and stepped forward to put his arm around Isabelle. "I would never do that! I love her!"

The shock that spread through Alec at that point was also evident on Isabelle's face. She stared at Simon, open-mouthed.

"You…you love me?"

Simon lost his angry expression and looked down at her. "I do," he whispered.

Alec felt his heart clench, which caused a pain in him that he could not explain. He couldn't stay here any longer, and he left without a word, leaving the couple in their original tangle.

* * *

The midday sunlight shone through the glass window of Magnus' apartment. He was sprawled on the sofa, drinking all the stock he had. Piles of bottles lay on the floor, as he tried to drink away the hurt. He held Chairman Meow in his arms, stroking him, cuddling him, and the cat looked disgusted but did not move. He meowed, and Magnus threw down his drink (which was still half full) and looked down at his beloved cat. The cat held something in his mouth: a small box, in red velvet. Magnus took the box and opened it.

As he stared at the box, a sudden realization hit him. He had been wrong to imitate Jace. He should have asked Alec outright.

And he loved Alec. More than words could describe. He would do anything, _anything, _to get him back. He tried to stand up, but staggered from the drink. He moved drunkenly towards the door and left the apartment, slamming the door on a disgruntled looking Chairman Meow.

* * *

Alec heard the doorbell ring, and as he went to answer it, he realised the noises from the library had _finally _ended. He peeked inside to check that Isabelle had not been murdered by Simon, and saw nothing. Evidently, they had moved on.

He answered the door. There, in front of him, stood Magnus. He was a mess: his hair was long; his skin was devoid of any makeup; his clothes were surprisingly normal. But Alec could tell without even speaking to him that Magnus was drunk.

"Alec…" he slurred. "I wanna you back." He leaned against the door to stop himself falling over. "Please… I werong…"

Alec, looking disgusted, held Magnus up, pushed him back and went to shut the door, first saying:

"Come back when you are sober. Then, we will talk."

Magnus' not-all-there expression was the last thing he saw as he closed the door and bolted it.

**A/N: Yes, not a lot happened in this chapter. I am busy most of the weekend, however, if I get enough reviews, good or bad, I may feel compelled to continue sooner. Latersss… ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! I hope you will continue reading and enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. I hope the story line is not too predictable- I am aiming to make it a mystery as to how it will end. Laterssss.**

Chapter 6

Magnus eyes blinked as they tried to work out where he was. He was surrounded by trees; he lay on a carpet of perfectly cut, green grass. He head felt like it was splitting in two, and his hair was the messiest it had ever been, with blades of grass sticking out of it at all angles.

He suddenly recognised that he was in the park, located in the centre of Brooklyn. He watched families running around playing football; joggers and cyclists passed him regularly. As the night's occurrences flooded through his mind, he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. Alec would now hate him more than he ever had.

Once Magnus had found his way back home, he flopped onto the sofa. Chairman Meow lay in the corner of the room, glaring at the warlock.

"Ah, Chairman Meow," he sighed unhappily. "How much we have been though together." He stared at Chairman Meow, who took no sympathy and began to lick his paws. "And yet," he muttered, "never have you helped me though difficult times. You really are a _useless _cat." Smirking, he added, "But a great excuse for parties."

_Party. _Magnus' eyes lit up, and he suddenly realised what he needed at that time. He needed a party. Every vampire, werewolf, and faerie in the area would be invited. Magnus smiled. Every Shadowhunter in the area would be too.

Looking at the date on the newspaper, he noticed it was the 29th October. _Perfect!_ He would plan the Halloween party of the century, and no party in the whole of the States would be better.

Feeling so much better at the thought of a fancy-dress party, Magnus used his magic on the pile of paper lying on the other side of the room. Black lines spread across the paper in spidery ink, and adding the final touch of glitter to the posters, he left the apartment to stick the posters as close to the Institute as possible.

* * *

Alec felt his heart sink as he heard the door open. Whoever it was, they were guaranteed to make him feel worse. He loved Magnus- more than anything, and he had felt the holes in his heart widen when he turned him away.

Jace and Clary tumbled into the room where Alec sat; a pang of jealously spread through him like fire and he felt his hands turn into fists and his teeth clenched.

"Oh hey, Alec!" Jace said breathlessly, hands entwined with Clary. "How's it going? Haven't spoken in a while!" Jace, noticing the pained expression on Alec's face, dropped Clary's hand, and he suddenly looked concerned. "What's up, Alec, mate?"

Alec, sighing and standing up to move towards the door to escape, closed his blue eyes and shook his head. "Just… love."

And with that he walked away, leaving the confused expression of Clary and the concerned one of Jace.

* * *

Isabelle's eyes lit up when she saw the poster. Fingers leaving the ice-cold grasp of Simon to point at the piece of paper hanging off the street lamp, she cried out to happily.

"A party! Perfect!" She squealed, causing Simon to jump in shock. "And look! We are _actually invited!_"

Simon looked, hardly believing it. Under the announcement of a party (at where else but Magnus' apartment,) read the small text that said 'all downworlders and shadowhunters welcome'.

"This is perfect!" she said with glee. "Halloween, all the way!"

Taking the poster down, she ran, dragging Simon behind her, towards the Institute to spread the news.

**A/N: Yes, it's quite short, I admit! I'm afraid I have been very preoccupied this weekend, but I just want to say thank you to all the reviewers! Reviews honestly make me read faster ;) Go on, press that green button, I dare you ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter :) It's half term so I'm happily sitting at home writing. Woop :)**

Chapter 7:

When Alec heard the door to the Institute open once more, he sighed. Expecting Jace and Clary to walk in and frustrate him again, he hurried from the library towards his room. Before he could sneakily shut the door and lock it, Isabelle rushed forward from nowhere and stopped him by pushing her arm across the frame of the door.

"Look at this!" she cried excitedly, waving a piece of paper in front of him. "A party!"

Isabelle watched happily as Alec took the poster. He read the poster; his face fell as he read the name. _Magnus. _He crushed the poster in his hand and tossed it away.

"We are _not going._"

Isabelle, looking surprised and hurt at Alec's hostile tone of voice, took a step away but did not move her arm from across the door. It was clear to Alec that this was not the end of the conversation.

"Oh, please Alec. _Please?_" Alec felt his heart break at his little sister's pleading.

"Issy, you don't understand. I just…_can't_." He took her hand and pulled her face up to look at his. "Tell me you understand?"

She pulled her hand away from his. "No, I don't understand Alec. Far from it. You've been moping around for days now and you have barely talked. Alec, tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

Alec sighed. "It's Magnus. We broke up." Simply saying his name made the breaks in his heart rip ever so slightly deeper. "He changed into Jace, somehow- I don't know how, some form of magic I presume- and he pretended that Jace loved me. He... he wanted to find out if I still loved Jace."

Isabelle took a deep breath and took his hand once more, squeezing it gently. "But Alec, you know that any feelings you had for Jace are gone. Why didn't you just tell him that?"

"Because he should have known that already!" He found himself shouting and yet Isabelle still held his hand. "How can we have a relationship if he doesn't trust me? He should have known, Issy, he should have known."

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him that I didn't love Jace anymore?" He looked confused. "Well… no, I didn't."

"Well then, how could he have known? Alec, did you ever tell him that you loved him?"

"I didn't need to!"

"I bet he told you that he loved you. Why couldn't you return what he said? No wonder he was insecure. You needed to be more open with him."

"But… he…" Alec sighed and let go of her hand. "You're right, Issy. And now he's gone, I've lost him."

"No you haven't!" She picked up the screwed up piece of paper and opened it, waving it at him. "There is still the party. You can get him back, Alec!"

Ale smiled. "I can! I will, Issy. He will see a side of me that he has never seen before."

The hope that now spread through his body began to stitch up the holes in his heart. However, they would never be healed until he was in the arms of his one true love.

* * *

Magnus stared at his reflection in the mirror. The clock striked six. He had two hours before the guests arrived. The extra glitter that he shook over his hair was not for the werewolves. It wasn't for the vampires. It was for the guest who he hoped against hope would turn up.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I have the rest of the week to write, so the more reviews I get, the more chapters you will get in return :D Latersss.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- Been ill… sorry. But I'm back now ;) woop ;) yep, well… enjoy.**

Chapter 8:

Magnus heard the doorbell ring. His first guests had arrived, so he hurried through the transformed apartment- which was now black and lit up with neon lights- to open the door. At the door stood a small group of vampires, one a tall, weedy boy with black hair who had dressed up as Dracula, the second a older looking woman who wore a long, flowing white dress which contrasted with the red blood (Magnus wondered whether it was fake or not) that trailed down her neck. The third vampire in the group Magnus immediately recognised as Raphael, who looked like he had made no effort what-so-ever to dress up.

"Greetings, guests!" Magnus tried to be sociable, but the disappointment that Alec was not standing in front of him was too great to ignore.

Raphael smiled. "Good evening, Magnus. I hope you appreciate our outfits." He grinned mischievously, and added: "I came as a vampire, didn't you guess?"

Magnus smiled weakly and stood aside to let the guests through. He clicked his fingers and the music came on; a loud, thumping trance filled the apartment, and admittedly, the whole street, with sound. Oh well, at least the guests wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Alec stared at his reflection. His skin had been painted an even paler white than his normal ashen skin; his black hair had been spiked, creating a messy mop on top of his head; he was dressed in all black, and to his horror, he wore tight jet leather pants which Isabelle had forced him to wear.

"You're dead!" she cried, dancing around him in her short, shocking red dress and devil horns. "A very good Halloween outfit, if I do say so myself." She took his hand and her tone was suddenly gentle. "Come on, Alec, you know he loves you. You have nothing to worry about." He took a deep breath and smiled, hiding all the fear that had taken hold of him.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's short! Sorry. Will try and write some more tonight after school. Latersss.x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, yeah, it's been ages. But I realised recently that I had been getting emails of more people following the story and reviewing. So see, it does work!**

**The summer holidays have just begun and so I WILL finish this. Trust me. Unless I get my results and find I've failed, because then I won't be here any more to write for you.**

**Wish me luck?**

Chapter 9:

Two hours into the party, and Magnus was leaning against the wall watching his guests party. Normally he would be in the middle of the floor and dancing with them. Tonight was different.

He tried to forget the face implanted on his mind and took an interest in the guests instead. A werewolf (thankfully in their human form) was stood near to him. She had hair down her waist and impossibly huge, chocolate brown eyes. Her costume consisted of a pair of wings. Not very creative. She smiled at him, inviting him to come and talk to her. He didn't resist.

"Hi."

"Hey," she replied, although she didn't detect even a hint of a smile or a warmth in his greeting.

"Enjoying the party?"

She smiled at him, and she touched his arm, hoping to make him smile too. She failed.

"I have to say, Magnus this is a party that I was really looking forward to as soon as I saw the poster. And it has lived up to expectations."

* * *

Alec followed Isabelle down the street towards Magnus' apartment. He felt nervous, but somehow more complete than he ever had before. Although he would never, EVER, dress like this again, he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would. Isabelle looked beautiful as usual, dressed as a superhero- could have been bat woman, but as Alec had never taken an interest in any form of comics or cartoons, he didn't know- and Isabelle wore an excited expression on her face, which glowed in the dim lights of the street, at the thought of meeting Simon at the party.

The two of them reached the door of the apartment, hearing the thumping of music from inside, and although Isabelle was ready to run in immediately, Alec hesitated. He took a deep breath and knocked the door. A figure dressed in a sheet with holes over the eyes opened the door and they stepped inside.

* * *

The werewolf continued to talk to Magnus and he pretended to listen, although his thoughts were still on someone else. He was beginning to think that Alec wouldn't turn up and his efforts would be for nothing.

"So, what do you say?"

"What?" Magnus hadn't heard a word she had said and just nodded. "Mmmmm, yeah."

She grinned seductively. "I was hoping you would say that." She suddenly grabbed Magnus by the arms and pulled him into a kiss. In the shock of the moment Magnus didn't move- he was completely bewildered and didn't know what to do. Maybe he should have listened to what he had agreed to. He pushed her away momentarily, looking at her and wondering. He wished she was Alec and had just kissed his cold lips, and touched his smooth white skin. But he wasn't coming, he was sure of that now. He didn't love him and so what was the point? He should simply try to forget him, maybe just for that one night.

He looked into the large brown eyes of the werewolf once again, and without thinking pulled her to him again. He hadn't kissed a woman for a long time, and he rather enjoyed the soft curves of her hips and the warmth of her body as she pushed herself against him. Her lips were fuller than Alec's and she seemed more willing than he had ever had been. He looked over her shoulder. Stood at the door was Alec, tall and beautiful. He was frozen, a perfectly formed statue. His face was twisted and pained, and as Magnus pushed the werewolf away once again, Alec turned and swiftly left the room. He had gone in a moment and Magnus was left broken inside and hating what he had done.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I will write more soon! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alec could feel his heart break as he slammed the door behind him, muffling the heavy drum beat of the music. He could feel his eyes fill but he would not cry. He told himself repeatedly, _I will not cry. _He began to walk along the street towards the park and not towards the Institute where the others would expect him to go. He wanted to be alone.

It was at that moment that he heard something behind him. He paused and listened. Nothing. Shaking his head, he wondered if he had imagined it. He glanced behind him and there was noone there. In the time that he had stopped thinking about not crying, he felt tears stain his cheeks. Wiping them away hurriedly, he continued walking and he didn't stop until he had found the park entrance. Ahead of him loomed a dark mass of trees that contained no light or happiness in the darkness of the night. In his normal state of mind he would think twice about entering the park at night, but he was so filled with hurt and despair that he disappeared into the trees without even thinking.

He continued for what felt like miles until he couldn't hide it anymore. He broke down, sliding his back against a tree and landing with a thud onto the hard ground which was covered with a blanket of golden brown, dusty orange and gentle yellow leaves that fluttered inches above the ground when Alec disturbed them from their resting place.

Alec was broken. His eyes had lost any sign of hope and the spark that had always been deep within him and yet could only be found by those who loved him had gone. He did not cry as he did before. He was silent and any tears that had been there were gone.

Hours passed and Alec had still not moved from his spot. The trees around him whispered their secrets to one another and Alec could hear the sound of the owls flying above him. Suddenly he heard the sound of something moving behind him. A twig snapped and he whizzed his head around in all directions, trying to find where the sound had come from. He heard the rustling of leaves as the figure brushed a branch. Alec stopped breathing, hoping that he couldn't be seen or heard in his place.

There was only silence. Nothing there.

He let out a sigh of relief. Seconds later he felt a hand clamp over his mouth. Nothing and no one heard a thing as he was dragged away.

* * *

Magnus couldn't believe what he had done. He had kissed the werewolf without a second thought, not even thinking about who he loved. The werewolf meant nothing. He shook his head, not even understanding why he had done it. Maybe he had really believed that Alec wouldn't turn up. He hated himself. First he had pretended to be Jace. Then he got drunk. He realised that Alec would have forgiven him, if he truly loved him. And the fact that Alec had gone to the party made it clear to him that he had had a chance with him. But not anymore. Alec would hate him.

But suddenly he realised that he had to try. If anything, he had to find him and tell him that he loved him. And he would go now.

"Right, everyone, out. End of party." He heard groans and mutterings as he ushered everyone out of the apartment. As the werewolf passed him she smiled.

"Certainly a party I will never forget." She winked. "Call me." She handed Magnus a card which he threw into the air, flicked his wrist and set fire to.

"I don't think so. Get out." He slammed the door on her shocked face and leant against the door staring at the empty place. He became aware of something small and heavy in his pocket. He pulled out a red velvet box. The ring was still there. 'Forever and Always'. He wanted to throw the ring away. The ring had lied to him. They hadn't lasted forever.

But Magnus knew that he would love Alec no matter what. Forever and always.

* * *

A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Go on, review. I know you want to. Well, I know I want you to anyway...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you're liking the story so far :) I have to admit that I am not quite positive about where this story is going to go yet, but I have many possible endings. Please review!  
**

Chapter 11

Alec opened his eyes. He couldn't see a thing, wherever he was had no light whatsoever. It was pitch black and silent. All her could hear was a deep breathing from near him. He felt no fear. He had nothing to live for any more. Isabelle had Simon. His parents didn't care about him since Max had died. And Magnus had forgotten about him. The party was Magnus' excuse to find someone to get with.

He stomach churned at the thought that Magnus had got over him so quickly. Alec knew he would never get over him.

But then the realisation hit him. What did Magnus ever see in him in the first place? Alec was quiet, unfashionable, scared of admitting his feelings. Everything Magnus wasn't. He wasn't surprised that he had left him now. He had suddenly realised that Magnus had been leading to this for a long time, that he just didn't want to hurt him.

He buried his head in his arms and tried to ignore the deep breathing across the room.

* * *

Magnus closed the door to his apartment behind him. The house was silent now, and there was no sign that a party had finished only moments ago. He didn't notice that the weather had suddenly turned bitterly cold and his arms were bare and white. The street lamps gave his street an eerie illumination. He made his way towards the Institute.

When he arrived there Isabelle answered the door.

"Is Alec in?"

She looked confused. "No, I thought he was with you." Her face slowly turned from confusion to worry. Simon appeared from behind her and placed his hands around her waist. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Simon, have you seen Alec?" Isabelle asked the tall vampire behind her.

"Nope, sorry man." He looked generally apologetic. "I hope he isn't out on his own," he added. "It's not safe at the moment." When he noticed the questioning expressions of Isabelle and Magnus, he explained. "Halloween? You do know about the Halloween vampires?"

Magnus' heart sank. Of course.

"Yes, I remember."

Isabelle impatiently glared at the two. "Explain? Why have I never heard of this? And why have you, Simon? It's not like you know more about the supernatural world than me. How long have you known about the downworlders? About a year?"

"Issy, I got told when I became a vampire, the Halloween vampires are a serious problem to us, to all of us." He looked worried. "Especially to you."

Magnus took over. "The Halloween vampires come out every Halloween, obviously. There are about 20 of them, all over the world." Magnus face twisted in anxiety. "They come out to hunt. And they have one specific target. They leave to bleed as many Shadowhunters as possible dry. They don't even turn them. They just kill."

Isabelle's face showed exactly what Magnus felt. Alec was out there somewhere. And so were the Halloween vampires.

Magnus turned and left Isabelle and Simon stood in the doorway of the Institute. He was going to find Alec. He was going to save his life. And then he would get Alec back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I love Magnus and Alec. Review and let me know that you love them too :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope you are loving Magnus and Alec as much as I am :') Please read and review :]**

Chapter 12

Alec sat for hours with his head in his hands, until suddenly he heard that the breathing had stopped. He raised his head and although he still could not see a thing, he crawled forwards, feeling his way. He stopped when he felt a wall, and he followed the wall to the right. It felt to him as if the room was empty. He had come across no obstacles except for the wall. He paused when he thought he felt a dip in the wall. He hoped against hope it was a door. He felt up the door and found the door handle. He prayed and turned the handle. The door was locked.

In exasperation he fell back onto the hard cold floor and lay back wishing it could all be over. He didn't even know if he wanted to escape. Where would he go? He could never find a new life. He had no one to stay with, ever since Jace left for Clary, Isabelle found Simon and his parents left to escape their grief.

All of a sudden he heard a noise. Footsteps were approaching the room. The door opened and the dim light of the moon filled the room. He was right. The room was empty and consisted of red bricked walls and no windows. The floor was cold grey stone. The figure that entered was cloaked and hooded, so he saw nothing but white bony hands reaching towards him. The door shut behind the figure and it was black once more.

He felt a cold hand touch his face and another touch his shoulder. The hand on his head was strong and forced him to bend his head over. He felt icy breath on his neck.

"Just stay still." The voice was that of woman. She had a European accent, French maybe? Since Alec had no experience of European accents he could not tell. He didn't even care. He knew what was going to happen. He lay still, not even bothering to put up a fight as she sank her teeth into his neck.

He tried to ignore the pain, and waited to pass out. But she let go. Why did she let go? He felt her press something onto his neck to stop the bleeding. What was she doing? He tried to speak but the pain stopped him. He felt weak and helpless. As he heard the footsteps of the mysterious vampire leave the room and lock the door behind her he wished Magnus was here. He wished he could die in his arms, hear his voice and feel his perfect, warm, smooth skin.

The weakness he felt caused Alec to close his eyes and pass out, his last thoughts consisting only of Magnus.

* * *

Magnus passed his apartment on the way from the Institute towards the park. He had no leads. He had no idea where Alec was. He was going towards the park simply because it was the sort of dodgy place some creepy vampires would choose. He shuddered at the though of Alec alone in the trees. He hoped more than anything that Alec hadn't been found. But he was so vulnerable at this moment that if just one vampire was around he would be obvious to them. They would hear his thumping heart from miles away.

He arrived at the tall trees of the park and he listened. He could hear nothing. There weren't even any cars rushing past behind him. He took a deep breath and strode straight through the overgrown bushes with one purpose and one purpose only. To save Alec.

* * *

Isabelle watched Magnus disappear into the darkness and stood bewildered in the doorway of the Institute. She felt Simon take her hand and she let him lead her inside. Simon shut out the bitter cold October wind and he took her into the sitting room where a fire blazed and lit the room with a warm friendly glow.

Isabelle fell onto the sofa and cried. Simon said nothing and simply held her hand while she let the tears flow.

She had already lost Max, what would she do without Alec? He was worth more to her than her parents were. Alec had cared for them for longer than her parents ever had. Without him she was alone. Simon couldn't leave the house in the day, so what could she do?

She suddenly leapt from the couch and made Simon jump out of his skin.

"I can't do this any more, Simon. I can't just sit here and wait when foul, evil vampires could be out there killing my brother." The thought of it made her choke on a sob, but she quickly swallowed it and tried to smile.

"Let's go. Magnus needs all the help he can get."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far! I will update tomorrow, so please follow the story and please review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another day, another chapter :) Thanks for all the positive reviews, it keeps me writing :] **

Chapter 13

Isabelle and Simon took a different route than Magnus had taken. They headed down town as Simon had many vampire contacts there to ask for leads.

Simon never let go of Isabelle's soft hand, and as they walked Isabelle was grateful that Simon was with her.

Simon held a tighter grip on Isabelle's hand as they approached the large group of vampires about 200 yards from the Chinese takeaway. They all looked up and some even hissed at the sight of a shadowhunter with a vampire. Isabelle felt nervous but she refused to show it and to the vampires she was strong and brave. Simon and Isabelle paused inches away from a vampire who stood in the middle of the crowd. He was short and surprisingly chubby for a vampire, but he was clearly the leader of the group as he had a kind of authority with the other vampires and they all looked at him with awe.

The vampire smiled in a way that didn't reach his eyes. Simon squeezed Isabelle's hand once again and cleared his throat.

"We have come for help."

The short vampire looked around at his group and laughed. The other vampires followed suit and chuckled to themselves.

"Help? Why ever would you want help from us?"

"It's the Halloween vampires." He heard muttering from the crowd and continued. "We need to know if there is one around. A shadowhunter, Alec, had gone missing. Have you heard anything?"

He looked angry. "Why should we care? Shadowhunter spawn are too much trouble and we have lost many friends as a result of their hunting."

Isabelle let go of Simon's hand and rushed forwards, grabbing the vampire by the chest. She was furious.

"Don't ever say that Alec doesn't matter!" Simon took her by the waist and pulled her off the vampire.

"We really need you're help. Please. You know what a problem the Halloween vampires are. If you help us find them, we will kill them. Even if it's just one, they will be out of it. Gone."

The vampire stopped looking angry. "You'll kill them? You'll show that not all vampires are thugs like them?"

"Yes, we will."

"Well then, it's a deal." He held out his hand and Simon shook it.

"Tell us where they will be."

"In the park, Brooklyn. There's a small room there, standing alone. No one understands really what it is, except us. It was built in the 1850's, by the vampires. They hold their victims there, drive them mad in the darkness. They torture them, drinking half of their blood and then leaving them in pain. They enjoy the torture."

"Do they change their victims into vampires?" Isabelle didn't know what answer she wanted to hear.

"No, they don't. They see the Nephilim as unworthy to be vampires, dirty blood, whatever you want to call it." He looked up nervously, but Isabelle was unmoving. "They won't change him. They will keep filling him with human blood and bleeding him, over and over again. Eventually, he will die. They torture their victims to death."

Isabelle tried to stay calm. "Well, thank you. We will bring you their heads, and that's a promise."

She and Simon walked away towards the Brooklyn park, leaving the crowd of vampires standing as still as statues behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Not a lot happened in this chapter, I admit, but I hope you are enjoying the story so far (: Please review, I really appreciate it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Isabelle and Simon arrived at the Brooklyn park and entered the trees without even thinking. It was just after midnight and the sky had clouded up hiding the moon. It was so dark in the midst of the trees that the couple could barely see anything as they slashed their way through the thick brambles and bushes. It was so dark that several times they lost each other, only finding their ways back by following each other's voices.

Deeper and deeper into the trees the pair of them walked. It had been over an hour now and they were close to the centre of the park. It was now almost completely pitch black and they could only touch each other to know that they were there.

"Hang on, Issy," Simon whispered. "Just let my get these branches out of the way." He let go of her hand and pushed himself through. He reached back. "Issy, I'm through, take my hand." There was no answer and Simon spoke louder. Maybe she hadn't heard him. "Come on Issy, you can get through now." There was no answer once again, and Simon pushed back through the branches and felt around for her. There was no living soul around him and he was now alone.

"Issy! Issy, where are you?"

* * *

Isabelle tried to shout for Simon when she heard his call but she could make no sound. Her kidnapper had their hand clamped so firmly over her mouth that she could barely breath. She struggled but the figure was strong, very strong. She gave up when her muscles began to scream.

It seemed only minutes late when she could see again. The moon had come out and they had come to an opening in the trees where there was a building made of red brick with no windows. The figure opened the door to the building and threw her onto a cold hard floor, shutting the door behind them so quickly that she had no time at all to look around the room.

She could hear ragged breathing, slow and heavy, from inside the room.

"Who... who is it?" There was no answer. The person in the room with her either wouldn't answer or couldn't. Isabelle began to crawl around feeling for them. She suddenly felt her hands hit someone, someone lying on the floor and she shook them.

"Wake up! I know you're alive, wake up!"

The character didn't stir.

"Please!" she was becoming desperate now, to hear someone talk. The darkness and the cold of that room was already beginning to drive her mad. And the character... it could be Alec. After all, these vampires hunted Nephilim, right? She hoped it was Alec, that she could know he was alive.

"Wake up! Please! Wake up! Wake up!" She felt the character stir.

"Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you. Who... who is it? Is it... is it the hooded woman... the one who took me away..." Isabelle recognised the voice. It was Alec.

"Alec! It's me, Issy!" she joyfully proclaimed. "We were looking for you, but then I got taken from Simon, it was so sudden..."

"Issy? Is it... really you?" He sounded weak and without hope.

"Yes, Alec." She searched for his hand and took it, feeling how ice-cold his skin was. "It's me."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Well, me and Simon left when Magnus stopped the party. He just threw everyone out, which is not like him at all...we presumed he was with you. And when he arrived at the Institute looking for you we became worried. Especially Simon."

"Why Simon?"

"Well, he knew about the Halloween vampires. They are a group of vampires from all over the world that hunt on Halloween. And they hunt us, only shadowhunters. So, naturally we were worried, since you'd gone missing."

"So you and Simon came to look for me?"

"Yeah, but Magnus left about an hour before us, we guessed he's looking for you two."

Alec scoffed, which caused him to start a fit of coughing. "I doubt it..." he said amidst coughing. "He's probably at home, why would he look for me?"

Isabelle was confused. "What do you mean? Of course he's looking for you. He loves you!"

"Yeah?" Alec swallowed his sadness. "That's why I walked in on the party to see him kissing some random girl. He clearly loves me to do that."

"What? Magnus wouldn't do that!"

"He did."

"And that's why you went missing. You wanted to get away from him."

"Explain it to me then Issy. If he loves me, why did he do that?"

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry..."

"Exactly. He doesn't love me. He never did."

And Isabelle said nothing. Because she has nothing to say.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're getting into the story :) It definitely seems to be going on for longer than I planned. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Review and tell me ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Simon continued through the park, desperately searching for Isabelle, Alec almost completely forgotten to him. He had no idea which direction he was going, he could even be going in circles for all he knew. Then he heard a noise. He was not scared. If it was the vampire he was strong too. He had the vampire strength too. He waited for the noise to reach just inches from behind the trees and he jumped. He grabbed the intruder by the throat.

"Hey, get off Simon!"

It was Magnus, he could see because he had a bright white light shining from his skin.

"Oh, sorry Magnus. What's with the skin?"

He brushed himself down. "It's a simple spell to make you're skin glow. I suppose it's not too good when you could be hunted by some VAMPIRES..." he glared at Simon... "but it's good when you can't see a thing in these bloody trees."

"Well yeah, I suppose so. So, I presume you're out here searching for Alec."

Magnus seemed incredibly irritated. "No, I'm just out for a stroll in this lovely scenery." He gestured to the blanket of leaves surrounding them. "What do you think I'm doing, you imbecile?"

"Woah, woah, sorry man." Simon patted Magnus on the arm. "I'm in trouble though, I need your help."

Magnus calmed down. "Why, what is it? I'm sure more things could go wrong on this glorious day I'm having."

"Isabelle has been taken. Right in front of me... I didn't even hear a thing. I just turned my back for 10 seconds..."

Magnus sighed. "...and she was gone."

Simon nodded. "I'm sure its the Halloween vampires. What else could it be?"

"I think I'm going to have to agree with you there. The hunter is so fast... so silent. I have found no tracks whatsoever, and I've been using both magical and non-magical methods to find them. And how will we find it? I have no leads."

"I do. Before we came here Isabelle and I went to see the vampires down town. We promised to kill the Halloween vampires if they told us where they are." Simon looked up at Magnus nervously. He clearly didn't trust himself to be able to kill them. "They told us, eventually. There is a small, windowless building in the centre of the park. They keep their victims there, drive them mad in the darkness."

"Well then, let's go and save them, before it's too late."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I'm out basically all day today. I will try and update maybe tonight. **

**I'm considering, when I've finished this story, that I'll rewrite it and cut out the Halloween vampires. However, I've only had one complaint about it so far so if anyone else thinks the Halloween vampires are cheesy and would be glad if I rewrote it by Magnus not kissing the werewolf and they make up at the party, please review and tell me (:**

**So it's your choice guys (:**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Alec and Isabelle had been silent for what seemed like hours now. Isabelle had clearly given up in her quest to make Alec feel better, and was constantly shuffling nervously. Alec's neck was still painful, stinging every time he breathed. He took in a sharp breath of fear when he heard the door open and the same hooded figure entered. Isabelle spoke, sounding braver than she probably felt.

"What do you want with us?" she said loudly, with no hint of fear in her voice.

"What do I want with you?" the harsh European accent repeated. "Just... fun I suppose." She laughed cruelly. "I think I'll leave you, little girl, until last. You can hear you Nephilim friend die, slowly and painfully, before I start on you."

Alec heard Isabelle stand up, and the scuffling of her jumping on the hooded woman. Isabelle then screamed, and Alec tried to move, but as he was so weak from loss of blood, he couldn't. "Isabelle!" he cried lamely.

"She is just... resting." the woman laughed. "She will wake up, don't worry. I don't want her to miss this." And Alec felt her cold lips touch his neck once again, but in a different place, and the excruciating pain of her bite hit him. He cried out in pain, and after a few minutes his eyes began to close and he lost consciousness just as Isabelle woke up. She felt a bump on her head, but it did not worry her. "You let him go!" she shouted.

"I have," the evil voice said. "I've bled him just enough so he will wake up again. Then I can do it again." She laughed. "Meanwhile, I suppose I had better go and find your friend." Isabelle's heart leapt into her mouth. "What, did you think I hadn't noticed the fact that you were with that other boy?" Isabelle didn't answer. That was exactly what she had hoped, but in clearly it had been in vain. "So, my darling, I will be back soon, when I have taken care of your..._friend._"

Isabelle said nothing, (what could she say?) and she watched the door open, letting in a brief shimmer of moonlight, the cloaked woman leave, and the room she was in was consumed in darkness.

* * *

Cecile shut the door behind her, stepping out into the cool autumn night. She listened intently. She could hear a heart beating not too far away, and it wasn't from inside the room. She smiled.

* * *

Cecile followed the beating heart, which was fast and frantic. She pushed her way through the trees, until she saw the same boy that had been with the Nephilim girl. _Strange_, she thought, _the heart beat isn't coming from him. _She shrugged, uncaring, and pounced.

* * *

Simon grunted as the vampire woman jumped on him, and he struggled. She was unbelievably strong, stronger than him and stronger than anyone he had ever encountered. She pushed him down and held him by the neck.

"Strange," she said calmly, "no breathing, so I can't strangle you. You aren't human."

"Correct", he coughed, speaking with difficulty due to the immense pressure she had around his neck. "Vampire, like you."

She hissed. "Shame, you must be another waste of a vampire to be hanging around with Nephilim. Looks like I'll just have to kill you."

But before she could move, she was lifted into the air and slammed into a tree by some magical force.

"Not if I kill you first," Magnus said, his voice silky smooth, but with a hint of danger.

"So, this is where the heart beat came from. Cute." She tried to move, but Magnus' magic was too strong. "Good plan, to draw me away with this... vampire. But why kill me? We are on the same side, surely?"

"You took Alec, so trust me dear, we are _not _on the same side. So, any last words, before I kill you?"

She hissed again like a cat, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Thought not," he said, grinning, and he let loose his wrath. She was dead before she could even scream.

Simon smiled at Magnus. "I suppose we'd better get her head, it was part of the bargain with the vampires down town, after all."

"Go for it," Magnus said, and he smiled back. "And now, let's go and save Alec and Isabelle."

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY got over my writers block. Yes, it's been months, but better late than never. I hope to finish this soon, so go for it, review, and I'll be happy (:**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Isabelle felt her way across the cold stone floor until she reached Alec. She could only hear his slow, ragged breathing. She shook him, begging him to wake up. He did not.

"Come on Alec, please! Please wake up!" she cried, still shaking him, tears pouring down her cheeks. Then she felt a warm liquid on her hand. Blood. She ripped off a small strip of her dress, her tears still falling thick and fast, and she felt for Alec's neck. It was drenched in blood. She finally found the wound and held the scrap of material against it.

"Alec..." she whispered, her tears eventually running dry. "If you can hear me... if anything happens to us, I just want you to know... I'm glad I'm with you, at the end." Nothing but his harsh breathing was heard in reply.

There was a faint tapping on the door. "Isabelle?" It was Simon's voice, and Isabelle had never been happier to hear his voice.

"Simon! Oh my God, Simon!"

She could almost hear him grin. "Yep, that's me. You sound kinda relieved."

"Well, yeah, you could say that," she said, laughing. "The vampire woman... she knew about you, she just went looking for you!"

"Oh, yeah I know," Simon said, in a clear tone of false modesty. "And she found me. But she couldn't take on _both of us._"

"Both of you?" she asked, confused.

"Me and Magnus," Simon replied.. Isabelle cried out in relief.

"Magnus! Oh thank God!"

"You got your stele in there?" Simon continued.

"Yeah... and if your gonna tell me to try to use an opening rune, I already tried it. It didn't work."

"Oh..." Simon sounded crestfallen. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Stand back." Magnus had spoken for the first time. There was a huge explosion and the door was blasted inwards with a great splintering crash. Isabelle first saw Magnus, who strode straight through the gap where the door had been. He was wearing a blank expression, and he went straight over to Alec. Isabelle saw Simon next, and she ran to him. He took her in her arms and hugged her, lifting her slightly from the ground.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered in her ear. She simply smiled and closed her eyes, revelling in the moment of being back in Simon's arms.

* * *

Alec could see nothing. He was surrounded in darkness, and he was gradually coming to, his thoughts blurred and confused. He could hear a voice. A beautiful voice, full of anguish and fear.

"Alec? Can you hear me?" Alec wanted to talk to the angel, to make him feel better. But he couldn't say anything, his voice wouldn't work. He tried to open his eyes.

"Wait!" the voice said urgently. It sounded like he was talking to someone else. "His eyelids flickered. I think he can hear me!"

"Are you sure? He can hear?" It was a girl. Alec recognised the voice. Isabelle. He tried again to open his eyes, but they wouldn't, he simply _couldn't. _

"Yes! They did! He is trying to open his eyes!" she cried, relief clearly shown in her voice.

"I think we should take him back to the Institute," said another voice, a male.

"No, I want to take him back to mine. I can help him more there." The first voice, the most beautiful and pained at the same time, suddenly became clear to Alec. It couldn't... it _couldn't _be him...

* * *

**A/N: I know it's quite a short chapter, but I'm sorry, it's difficult to update with school work and everything. I'm not sure if I'm happy with the way this turned out,so review and tell me what you think! It makes everything worth it (: Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Anyone else excited about City of Fallen Angels? I don't even care if it's ages, I CAN'T WAIT. I looked on the teasers and there's a scene with Magnus and Alec and Alec is asking how many there were before him. I CAN'T WAIT! :D**


End file.
